deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Haggar VS Kingpin
Description: Final Fight VS Marvel! Will the Mayor of Earth snuff out the bug that's been running the New York underground and squash him? Or will New York's crime overlord wipe away the ex wrestling champ? Interlude: Wiz: In the world, criminal syndicates of the underground world rule. Screw up at the wrong time around the wrong people, and you're in deep shit. Boomstick: And we're talking taken out to the desert, forced to dig your own grave, and shot into it type of deep shit. Wiz: But law enforcement is still there trying to bust the criminals, and make the world safe. Even if that means that the mayor gets involved... physically. Boomstick: Mike Haggar, Metro City's Mayor of Earth. Wiz: And Kingpin, New York's Crime Overlord. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Mike Haggar: Boomstick: Early in life, Michael Haggar lived as a pro wrestler under the name of Mike "Macho" Haggar. But years later, Haggar quit the life of wrestling and moved on to politics. Wiz: Becoming the new mayor of Metro City, Haggar promised to diminish the rates of crime. This caught the attention of the Mad Gear Gang. Mad Gear kidnapped his daughter and held her up for ransom, so as long as Haggar listens to their demands. Boomstick: However Haggar said fuck that, so he got his daughters boyfriend and his friend to assist him in taking down the Mad Gear themselves. ''' Wiz: Armed with nothing but his skills and being followed by his two helpers, Haggar set out to rescue his daughter and take down the Mad Gear. '''Boomstick: Being one hell of a man, Haggar's strength is unnervingly huge. He's busted through wooden walls effortlessly, sent people flying with his punches, wrecked a car with his fists, taken down legions of thugs by himself, and ripped through a steel door by himself. Wiz: Haggar's training comes from his extensive training in piledriving great white sharks. Seriously. The Mayor of Earth got so strong by pulling great whites out of the ocean and piledriving them. Boomstick: Good god. Wiz: However Haggar is not all muscle for brains. He has been shown capable of taking people out even when he's at a huge disadvantage. Boomstick: For example, Haggar took out Sodom, a master of the sword, and Rolento, a trained mercenary and ex special forces unit. Or even the leader of the Mad Gear, Belger. Sure he was an old fart in a wheelchair but at the very least he had a shotgun pointed at Haggar the entire time. Wiz: Even when fighting a far stronger foe, Haggar can use his strength to beat them. The character in question is Abigail, the mentally questionable ex Mad Gear member. Boomstick: Haggar also has pretty amazing reaction time. The dude can dodge gun fire, although it's with slight difficulty. Wiz: But Haggar's true strength comes with his improvisation. Haggar can use literally anything as a weapon, as long as he can find it. Boomstick: Haggar's used a steel pipe, sword, throwing knife, oil drum, he can use it. Kingpin: Death Battle!: "Hyah!" Goons were being slammed left and right across this abandoned, old building in the baddest of bad part of New York City. The gang they were apart of had gotten sniffed out by police, and before they could've left, someone else arrived. A goon opened fire on the target, who ducked to cover. The target picked up a giant hunk of metal and ran at the goon, deflecting the bullets, and smashed him with the sheet. "M-Mr. Haggar-" my goon began, being lifted up effortlessly with one arm, "-I-I voted for you last election! I-It... This won't happen again!" Mike Haggar scoffed. "Just tell me where the leader is and I'll let you to the police." The goon thanked him and told him that their leader is at the hideout, across town. Haggar left the building, goon tied to a post, and headed over to the base. Upon arriving, he was approached by goons with melee weapons, which he tore a metal pipe away from one and bashed the others in with it before approaching the giant metal door leading to the "meeting" area, as they called it. Haggar got a good grip and tore the door off the hinges and walked in. It was a vast space with a lot of cover, and on the far end raised on a platform was a giant chair. The chair turned, revealing a large man in a white tuxedo. "Ah, Mike Haggar!" the man boomed, rattling his fingers on his cane. "It's over Kingpin!" Haggar yelled at the overlord. Kingpin pulled out a handgun. Guilty Gear - Tsuki no Shihai "How can it be over when I'm up here, and you're down there?" Kingpin pointed the gun at Haggar, and the entrance Haggar made sealed itself. "Good luck..." FIGHT! Street Fighter V - Abigail's Theme Devil May Cry 4 - The Time Has Come Results: Who will win? Mike Haggar Kingpin Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year